Finally the flesh reflects the madness within
by ceuxquisontenlaisse
Summary: Ce n'est pas l'histoire de Sirius Black, c'est celle du prisonnier d'Azkaban.


_**Finally the flesh reflects the madness within.**_

Il y avait d'abord eu un claquement sonore, puis des voix, une dispute de toute évidence. Une accusation avait été portée : « Comment tu as pu faire ça? Comment tu as pu les trahir ? ». La suite s'était perdue dans des hurlements. Puis il y avait eu l'explosion, une terrible explosion, à vous en crever les tympans. Puis, dans le silence morbide qui avait suivi, s'était élevé un rire. Était-ce vraiment un rire ? C'était un sifflement froid, sec, comme le vent qui vous transperçait et venait vous glacer les os. Ce simple son était une torture à quiconque l'entendait, il était au-delà de toute chose naturelle. Puis survint un autre claquement sonore, et de nouvelles voix. Des agents il semblait. On sentait une légère panique. Et ce rire qui ne cessait pas, et coinçait votre cœur dans votre gorge. La dernière image, fut celle d'un pantin, la grotesque marionnette rachitique qui poussait ce râle dément. Il était encerclé d'hommes en capes. Puis il fit très froid, d'un coup, le rire s'enroua, et s'éteignit dans un gémissement. Puis plus rien, ils étaient partis.

.

Il y avait tout ces sorciers en uniforme, en face de lui. Il pouvait lire le dégoût sur leur visage, ainsi que la victoire. Il y avait aussi cette femme, tremblotante, recourbée sur elle même. Il la connaissait. Il y avait aussi ce vieil homme barbu, qui l'analysait avec froideur derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ce regard qu'il connaissait si bien _(trop bien)_. Et puis à sa droite, il y avait... fatigue, cernes, cicatrices, désespoir, dégoût, peur, déception, rage... STOP. Il reporta son regard sur l'homme aux lunettes en demi-lune et au nez cassé. Il savait qu'il pouvait s'introduire dans son esprit s'il le voulait. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Mais ne le senti pas essayer. Puis la femme se leva, elle pleurait toujours, elle réclamait justice en agitant quelque chose qui ressemblait à.. un doigt humain. En contemplant ce morceau de chair, il senti une vague de rage s'élever en lui. À ce moment, un propos fût avancé, concernant sa stabilité mentale. Il entendit l'homme à la barbe argentée répondre. Il ne niait pas. On rappela un épisode douteux de sa sixième année. Il senti une agitation à la droite du vieil homme. Il refusa de regarder. D'autres personnes se levèrent, pour témoigner. Le vieil homme affirma qu'il était le « gardien du secret » et que oui, un espion avait été soupçonné. Pas lui en particulier. Fatigue/cernes/cicatrices/désespoir/dégoût/peur/dé ception/rage lui, ne dit rien. Il acquiesça silencieusement.

.

Il était enfermé. Il ne voyait même plus les barreaux. Parfois, dans un mouvement de panique, il se jetait contre eux, et les agrippait, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il les serrait si fort. Il en avait besoin. Pour savoir qu'ils étaient toujours réels, qu'ils existaient bel et bien. Que sa cellule existait. Plusieurs fois, il l'avait sentie, s'élevant en lui, comme une ombre, rodant, elle attendait. Sa magie, sa mauvaise magie. Elle était toujours là. Il se jetait contre les barreaux, quand elle prenait possession de lui. Comme s'il avait pu lui échapper. Un jour, elle avait failli l'avoir, elle avait failli atteindre son cerveau. Elle s'étendait comme une brûlure, elle commençait toujours dans son ventre, et puis elle grandissait. C'était une flamme, qui léchait ses organes vitaux. Puis il y avait les autres, bien sûr, de l'autre côté des barreaux. Les grands capuchons noirs. Les trous béants. Les néants. Alors entre ces deux forces, le plus souvent, il se réfugiait dans sa tête. En enfer. Ce lieu maudit. Mais le seul endroit sûr qu'il lui restait. Parfois oui, il préférait souffrir ce perpétuel film d'atrocités, dont il faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits où il réussissait à dormir, plutôt que de se laisser consumer par sa propre magie, ou que de se faire aspirer par les voiles noirs de l'autre côté.

.

Il passait de plus en plus de temps dans sa tête. Sa magie restait dans son ventre, elle ne bougeait plus. Et les néants, eux, semblaient moins réels, moins froids. Il savait où il était, il pouvait même dire la date. Il émettait parfois des gémissements de chien avant de s'endormir dans sa fourrure rugueuse et dramatiquement éparpillée. Il lui en manquait à plusieurs endroits. Il y avait cet homme qui venait parfois. Il s'en rappelait, il était là dans la salle avec tous les autres qui le regardaient du haut de leur estrade. Il acceptait de lui donner le journal.

.

L'homme était revenu au début de la semaine, il lui avait donné le journal. En le prenant, il n'avait pas tout de suite compris le sentiment qui s'était élevé en lui. Il avait d'abord cru à un retour de sa mauvaise magie et s'était réfugié au fond de sa _cage _en gémissant. Mais c'était resté. Et quand il avait compris pourquoi, quand il avait compris ce que c'était, ça avait grandi. Maintenant, cela prenait toute la place. L'intérieur de sa tête avait changé, le paysage n'était plus maintenant que cette idée fixe, indestructible, que les néants n'arrivaient pas à lui prendre.

.

Il était libre. Il avançait en titubant sur la plage. Il était trempé, et sa gueule de chien se fendait en une grimace de laquelle s'échappait un rire asthmatique. Il sentait quelque chose bourdonner dans sa tête. Il flancha, et tout devint noir.

.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et les referma directement, agressé par la lumière trop forte. Il se demanda où il était. Il y avait une odeur. Une nouvelle odeur. Dans sa _cage_, il y avait toujours la même odeur, celle de sa propre peur. Ici, c'était différent, c'était salé. Il identifia ce dans quoi il était couché. Du sable. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, plus lentement. Il voyait mal, c'était flou. Son rire le repris, et il fut secoué de spasmes. Il resta comme cela un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il était en train de se vider du peu de forces qu'il lui restait. Il tenta de s'arrêter. Sa folie prenait beaucoup de place, c'était compliqué. Il réussit finalement à se calmer. Il se leva, se dirigea lentement, très lentement, _tellement lentement_ jusqu'au bout de la plage. Un village. Il ne sait comment, il parvint à voler de la nourriture.

.

Il était dans la forêt depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Il avait senti plusieurs fois le froid des néants. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il était devenu fou _(encore plus fou qu'avant)_, et que les néants avaient laissé leur froid dans sa tête. Puis il les avait vu. Ils étaient vraiment là. Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris pourquoi. Il était encore faible, il n'y avait pas beaucoup à manger ici, et il n'osait pas sortir de la forêt. Il repensait à l'école que lui avait connu. Il y avait déjà des créatures inquiétantes à l'époque. Oui mais il y avait aussi... un gémissement lui échappa. _Padfoot pas penser, Padfoot pas penser, Padfoot pas penser. _Il se nourrissait principalement de **rats**. Il avait développé une technique très élaborée, plus aucun d'eux ne lui échappait. Aucun.

.

Une nuit, il s'était rendu dans la cabane lugubre aux murs déchirés. La lune était ronde, brillante, complète. Un appel au meurtre, elle le provoquait, elle appelait sa folie et en riait. Il avait passé la nuit à appeler, à gémir, à pleurer, à griffer, à mordre. Il s'était réveillé avec la truffe ensanglantée, les griffes arrachées et plusieurs blessures.

.

Il était entré. Il était entré dans le château. Il était passé par la cabane, et avait descendu le tunnel, celui qui va sous l'arbre. Puis il était entré. En entendant le tumulte qui émanait de la grande salle, il avait cru pleurer. Mais il avait continué, il avait gravi les marches, utilisant pour la première fois depuis une éternité, ses jambes d'homme squelettiques. Il savait où aller. Il était dans sa maison, oui, la même que lui. Il l'avait toujours su. Il avait connu ses parents. Il avait planté son regard vide dans celui du portait. Une grosse femme. Elle n'avait pas voulu le laisser entrer. Une fois de plus, sa folie, toujours si proche de la surface, avait surgi. Il avait poignardé. Déchiré. Il avait entendu un miaulement, il s'était enfui.

.

Puis il avait rencontré le chat. Un chat roux. Roux comme le garçon de la photo. Il était entré, une seconde fois. Il n'y avait plus de grosse dame, à la place il y avait un chevalier. Mais ce n'était pas grave, il avait tous les mots de passe. Il ne s'était pas attardé dans la pièce rouge et jaune. Trop douloureux. Il était monté, encore une fois, il savait où aller. Le lit du garçon roux, le lit du garçon roux, le lit du garçon roux. Il avait senti sa folie l'envahir de nouveau. Puis il avait déchiré, encore une fois. Le rat s'était échappé. Puis il y avait eu un hurlement. Deux hurlements. Celui du garçon roux, de terreur, et le sien, de dépit. Et de nouveau, il avait fui. Mais il l'avait aperçu. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, en bataille. Il avait cru voir... non, il n'y avait plus de Marauders.

.

Il avait fini par l'avoir. Il senti un monstre _(sa folie)_ gronder de satisfaction dans le bas de son ventre. Il était derrière la porte, et il fixait de ses yeux fous, le rat qui s'agitait dans les mains du garçon roux. Il n'avait qu'à se changer de nouveau en chien, et bondir pour d'un coup de dent lui arracher le cou. Un grognement s'extirpa du fond de sa gorge. Il pouvait sentir la peur du rat. Puis Harry arriva, suivit d'une jeune fille. La maîtresse du chat roux. Ils coururent vers le garçon roux, qui pointait la porte du doigt, le visage pétrifié de terreur. Alors ils se retournèrent, et ils le virent. Il ferma la porte derrière eux. _Toujours fermer la porte, toujours, toujours, pour que le monstre ne sorte pas. Mais ils l'avaient fait sortir. _Le jeune garçon brun, dont le visage trop ressemblant à celui de son père lui fendait l'âme en deux, le regardait avec haine. Puis il se jeta sur lui, et le frappa. La porte s'ouvrit. Il ferma les yeux. _Le monstre est rentré chez lui. _Il connaissait cette odeur. Il étouffa un gémissement, quand une main, après avoir repoussé le jeune garçon brun _(ce n'est pas James)_, se tendit vers lui. À ce moment là, son cœur se déchira en deux. Il se trouvait là dans les bras de son ami, son unique ami qui représentait à lui seul tout ce qui avait été et qui n'était plus, tandis que s'agitait derrière lui l'objet de sa vengeance. Sa folie fut plus forte, il écarta le loup, et pointa une baguette _(celle de Harry?) _sur le rat. Le jeune garçon brun continuait de le dévisager avec haine, et les deux autres s'interposèrent. « Si vous voulez tuer Harry, il faudra nous tuer aussi. ». Il rit, de son rire dément, celui de la rue où tout avait basculé, et tous le regardèrent, figés de terreur. Il y eu des explications, tandis que le loup l'exhortait au calme. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas tout à fait. Puis il y eu une accusation. Pas contre lui cette fois, mais contre l'autre. Le loup, le malade, le fatigué, l'absent. Il se rappela son expression au procès, mais malgré tout, se plaça devant lui, dans un mouvement protecteur, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Puis il y eu la longue cape noire, et cette autre odeur qu'il connaissait aussi, et qui suintait la vengeance. Et soudain il eu peur, aussi près du but, peur de ne pas pouvoir exécuter sa vengeance à lui. Puis il eu un craquement sonore, et la cape noire _(la chauve-souris)_ alla s'écraser sur le mur. James le regardait avec incompréhension et avec frustration : « pourquoi tu m'as trahi ? » semblait-il dire. Mais ce n'était pas James, James savait lui, qu'il n'avait pas... Avec l'aide du loup, il changea le rat en homme. Il ne sait comment, il s'empêcha de le tuer. Pour Harry, pour James, pour Lily.

.

Il était dehors, sous la lune, entouré d'un côté par la douloureuse image de son filleul, et de l'autre côté par celle non moins douloureuse du loup. Il s'était excusé, il n'avait pas voulu faire de mal au jeune garçon roux. Ce dernier le regardait toujours avec terreur. La jeune fille elle, le scrutait du regard, comme si elle avait eu devant elle un problème particulièrement compliqué à résoudre. Son regard lui rappelait celui d'une autre jeune fille, une jeune fille rousse, qu'il avait connue il y a bien longtemps. Harry, le fixait maintenant avec espoir. Il sentit une trace humide sur sa joue. Il avait retrouvé sa seule famille, les Marauders. C'est bon, il allait pouvoir se réveiller, se réveiller de ce rêve horrible, et ses amis seraient là. Ils seraient quatre, ils ont toujours été quatre. Il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller. Puis la fille hurla « Harry ! » en pointant la lune. Le jeune garçon n'était pas James, et ils n'allaient pas courir sous la lune avec le loup et le rat, le rat... ou était-il ?


End file.
